Polyarylates are high molecular weight thermoplastic resins which due to their many advantageous properties are finding increasing use as engineering thermoplastic materials in many commercial and industrial applications. Polyarylates are generally linear aromatic polymers containing repeating aromatic ester structural units in the polymer chain. The polyarylates are in general derived from dihydric phenols and aromatic dicarboxylic acids or their reactive derivatives.
While conventional polyarylates are in general quite suitable for a wide variety of uses, there nevertheless exists a need, especially in high temperature environments, for polyarylates exhibiting, to a substantial degree, most of the advantageous properties of conventional polyarylates while simultaneously exhibiting improved thermal stability.
It is, therefore, an object of the instant invention to provide polyarylates exhibiting improved thermal stability.